Family In Love
by Kuro Senju-Uchiha
Summary: Diawali dengan rasa sayang, berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang besar. Demi apapun itu.. Mereka keluarga, Ibu dan anak, satu darah dan satu ikatan. (Incest) RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : not own anything**

 **Warning : Tipo, Incest, and many more..**

Standar disclaimer applied

 **Family In Love**

A Kuro Senju-Uchiha creation

.

.

Aku tahu, aku tahu sekali bahwa dia adalah anakku. Anak yang sudah aku besarkan sendiri tanpa seorang ayah yang mendampingi. Anak yang sudah aku didik hingga pintar dan rajin.

Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa hatiku bisa berubah ketika anakku sudah besar. Kenapa perasaan kasih sayang itu berubah menjadi hal yang.. menjijikkan.

-Uzumaki Kushina-

.

 **Family In Love**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat anakmu lahir dengan selamat disitulah sisi kebahagiaanmu, menggantikan peranmu menjadi seorang ibu. Dekapan halus dengan penuh kasih sayang engkau lontarkan demi anak balitamu. Tangan sehalus sutra engkau genggam dengan hati-hati. Mata yang masih tertutup itu engkau cium dengan lembut.

Merasakan betapa bahagianya melihat anakmu sendiri lahir didunia ini dengan selamat. Tetesan air mata matamu mewakilkan rasa kebahagiaanmu, menjadikan dirimu sempurna dengan seorang anak yang akan kau besarkan.

''Dia lucu sekali Kushina~''

''Umm.. Dia memang lucu dan imut'' Engkau menjawab dengan nada lesu akibat tenagamu terkuras setelah proses persalinan tadi. Kushina, atau dengan nama lengkap Uzumaki Kushina adalah nama ibu dari anak yang lucu ini.

''Namanya siapa ne~'' Memandang sejenak anakmu, kemudian engkau tersenyum senang ketika membayangkan sebuah ramen yang merupakan makanan kesukaanmu. Kushina mengelus anaknya sesaat.

''Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.'' Dan pada saat itulah engkau menamai anakmu sendiri dengan toping bumbu ramen yang entah kenapa ada dipikiran kepalamu sendiri. Membuat beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul menyaksikan rasa bahagianya Kushina menjadi tertawa halus.

''Nama yang lucu, seperti anaknya'' Dan engkau mulai berpikir, bagaimana dengan ayah dari anak ini. Bagaimana jika anaknya sudah besar nanti menanyai tentang ayahnya. Dan kau mulai khawatir akan hal itu, sedangkan anak ini adalah anak hasil pemerkosaan Minato terhadapmu.

Ironi, teman baikmu malah menyerangmu. Kau berpikir bahwa Minato adalah sosok teman laki-laki yang baik, sangat baik bahkan ketika kau akan diculik Minato datang menolongmu dengan berbagai Polisi yang membantu. Kau tahu itu, namun malam itu adalah malam penghancuran.

Dimana teman baikmu, Minato menyerangmu tanpa ampun dalam pepohonan hutan. Kau hanya bisa menangis akan hal keji yang dilakukan Minato, dan Kushina waktu itu hanya bisa berteriak meminta tolong. Namun harapan itu sirna, ketika tiada siapapun yang menolongmu.

Selesai dengan aktivitas keji, Minato justru menamparmu dengan keras dia berkata dengan sangat, sangat, sangat menyakitkan bagi hatimu. Dimana kata-kata itu keluar bagaikan simponi kematianmu.

''Terima kasih atas hidangannya, kau tahu? Aku tidak benar-benar ingin menjadi temanmu, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku karena aku ikut taruhan untuk menjadi teman dan bisa memperkosamu!'' Meninggalkan dirimu dengan keadaan yang hancur, yang ada dipikiranmu saat itu adalah kau ingin membunuh Minato.

Kau berteriak sedih, ingin rasanya kau kembali memutar waktu untuk menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Minato untuk berteman dengannya. Kau kecewa, sangat kecewa. Dan kau pun akhirnya tahu, bahwa tiada teman sejati dalam kehidupanmu. Yang ada hanyalah serigala yang menunggu waktu untuk memakanmu.

Kushina berjanji, dia akan mendidik anak ini dengan benar tidak seperti ayahnya yang sekarang ini sedang mendekam di penjara dengan hukuman seumur hidup. Dia puas akan hal itu. Dan Kushina akan memantau terus kegiatan anaknya yang kala itu hampir di gugurkannya.

.

.

.

 **-Family In Love-**

 **7 Tahun kemudian..**

Kau berdiri demi melihat anakmu yang sedang bermain dalam ayunan yang sedang engkau pegang, dia tertawa senang membuatmu menjadi senang juga. Helaian rambut pirang anakmu tertiup oleh angin nakal hingga berantakan.

''Mou Kaa-san, dorong lagi!'' Engkau tertawa, kemudian engkau mendorong ayunan itu dengan semangatmu membuat anak yang engkau sayangi menjadi tertawa senang dengan mainannya. Ayunan dan anakmu, hanya itu yang dapat kau lakukan sekarang.

Kushina tidak mau anaknya mengenal dunia luar ataupun berteman dengan anak luar, dia tidak mau anaknya mengalami hal buruk sepertinya walaupun anaknya itu adalah laki-laki, tapi bisa saja memiliki potensi anaknya bisa berbuat jahat akibat bergaul didunia luar sana.

Engkau mendorong lebih kuat ayunan itu, membawa anakmu berayun lebih tinggi dengan tawa yang membuatmu merasa senang bukan main. Panas terik matahari siang tidak bisa mengganggumu untuk bersenang-senang dengan anakmu.

''Okaa-san, Otou-san ku siapa?'' Dan kekhawatiranmu menjadi kenyataan, anakmu bertanya dengan nada polos membuat dirimu mati kutu. Dia salah, seharusnya dia tidak menyekolahkan anaknya di pendidikan dini.

Seharusnya engkau mendidik anakmu dengan bekal kemampuanmu sendiri. Ini semua salah ibunya yang menyuruhmu untuk menyekolahkan anakmu, dan kau tidak bisa membantah karena itu adalah perintah ibumu.

Kau resah, gelisah. Tak tahu harus mengeluarkan kata apa untuk menjahit mulut anaknya ini dan menghilangkan kalimat siapa ayahnya. Engkau terdiam, membuat ayunan itu kehilangan gaya dorongnya dan berhenti dalam keheningan yang ada.

''Mau tahu siapa Otou-san mu, dia itu hebat sama sepertimu Naruto, tapi dia sudah tiada. Dia sudah pergi'' Dan kau ingin rasanya menjahit mulutmu sendiri agar tidak berkata hal manis seperti tadi engkau lakukan. Anakmu tersenyum, kemudian dia turun dari ayunannya dan pergi ke taman bunga yang berada tepat didepanmu.

Engkau mengernyit bingung sekaligus penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan oleh anakmu, dia memetik sebuah bunga yang entah kenapa bunga itu kesukaannya dan membawa bunga itu untuk diberikan olehmu. Kau berjongkok demi mensejajarkan tinggimu dengan anak tersayangmu.

''Kaa-san, kata bu guru kalau Otou-san pergi. Aku sebagai anaknya akan menggantikan Tou-san, dan sekarang aku adalah Tou-san dari Kaa-san yey!'' Engkau tertawa sambil mengelus gemas surai pirang anakmu, dia masih kecil dan begitu polos. Bahkan kau tahu, bahwa dia belumlah tahu arti kalimat yang diajarkan gurunya di sekolah.

Engkau bahagia, sangat bahagia. Dan dengan mengecup kening anakmu engkau melampiaskan kebahagiaan itu dengan tuntas. Membawa anakmu menjadi seorang anak yang berbakti pada ibunya.

Dan yang kau tidak tahu, adalah hatimu bergetar ketika mendengar nada polos dari anakmu tadi. Membuat dirimu menangis dalam diam, hingga anakmu sendiri yang menghapus air mata itu dengan jari-jemari kecilnya.

''Kaa-san jangan nangis, apakah Naru menyakiti Kaa-san?'' Engkau menggeleng dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpatri di wajahmu.

''Tidak, Naruto tidak menyakiti Kaa-san. Kaa-san hanya merasa senang, itu saja'' Engkau tahu, bahwa apa yang kau katakan itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Kushina, dia menggendong Naruto membawa sejuta kenyaman dalam dekapan khas dari seorang ibu.

''Jangan pergi dariku ya'' Dan kau sangat ingin sekali bersama dengan anakmu selamanya sampai ajal memisah. Dan hal itu diberi tanggap oleh anggukan polos anak pirangmu.

''Um, aku tidak akan pergi. Selamanya akan bersama Kaa-san''

.

.

.

 **-Family In Love-**

 **7 tahun kemudian..**

Lihat anakmu, dia sudah tumbuh besar dengan baik. Dan semua ini berkat usahamu sendiri dalam mendidik dan membantu pertumbuhannya. Dia sekarang berumur 14 tahun, dan kau sama sekali tidak menyangka akan umur itu.

Begitu singkat, dan juga dia mendapat banyak teman tidak seperti dirinya yang waktu itu. Melihat bagaimana anakmu tertawa senang dengan temannya yang sedang berkunjung, terkadang membuatmu merasa.. cemburu.

Kushina tidak tahu akan hal tersebut, dan entah kenapa perasaan itu muncul. Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya dia senang melihat anaknya bisa mendapat teman banyak dan tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Kenapa? Kenapa harus.. cemburu.

Engkau terdiam seribu bahasa ketika memikirkan hal itu, sampai-sampai kau lupa untuk membawa nampan berisi gelas dengan air putih tersebut ke ruang tamu demi menjamu para teman anakmu yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu seperti tugas sekolah.

''Kaa-san? Kenapa lama'' Tersentak, Kushina hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dari nada protes anaknya. Selama hidupnya, baru kali ini anaknya meminta protes seperti ini. Dan hal itu membuatnya gelisah, bahkan lebih gelisah pada saat dirinya ketahuan hamil diluar nikah.

''Maaf, tadi Kaa-san melamun.'' Namun engkau tahu, rasa gelisah itu tak akan bertahan lama dalam dirinya ketika melihat dan merasakan anakmu memandang dirimu dengan senyuman yang sudah dikenal pasti olehmu.

''Jangan melamun terus Kaa-san nanti diculik loh~''

''Haha, Itu tidak lucu Naruto''

''Hehehe, makanya cepat Kaa-san, teman-temanku kehausan''

''Oke, air terenak versi Kushina akan segera datang!''

''Kaa-san? Itu kan hanya air putih?''

''Diam!'' Dan kau tertawa ketika anakmu berlari keruang tamu dengan tawa kerasnya mengundang berbagai protes dari para temannya yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas mereka semua. Kushina, sepertinya kau akan tetap tenang. Karena kau tidak melihat hal janggal dari anakmu.

.

.

.

 **-Family In Love-**

Engkau terdiam dengan piring yang sudah hancur berantakan akibat tanganmu terlalu licin untuk memegangnya. Matamu mulai mengeluarkan air mata, semua ini adalah ulah anaknya. Kenapa, kenapa Naruto datang dan tiba-tiba memarahimu.

''Kaa-san, sudah kubilang kan jangan mengantarkanku ke sekolah. Aku sudah besar Kaa-san, aku malu ketika teman-temanku mengataiku sebagai anak manja atau anak mami! Aku benci Kaa-san'' Dan kalimat itu entah kenapa membuatmu serasa ada di Neraka. Tercabik-cabik sudah hatinya, membuatmu kian mati secara perlahan.

Kau berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan berat badanmu yang sempat oleng karena kesedihanmu. Baru kali ini, baru kali ini anakmu marah-marah kepadamu. Dan kau baru tahu bahwa rasanya dibentak oleh anakmu sendiri terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Kau mulai berpikir, bahwa anakmu sudah terkena virus negatif dari dunia luar. Bagaimana jika anaknya menjadi pribadi yang egois dan nakal, bagaimana jika anaknya menjadi jahat dan.. Memerkosa seorang perempuan. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Sudah cukup, sudah cukup Kushina membiarkan anaknya mengeksplorisasi dunia luar. Sudah cukup, dampak negatifnya sudah mulai muncul dalam diri anaknya. Cukup, dia tidak akan membiarkan lagi anaknya bermain di luar dan mengetahui berbagai hal yang menurutmu belum saatnya untuk umur Naruto, yaitu anakmu.

Kushina berlari menuju ke lantai dua dimana tempat kamar anakmu berada. Dia dengan tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga bahkan mengidahkan jempol kakinya yang berkedut sakit akibat terbentur tangga tersebut. Akhirnya kau sampai, didepan pintu kamar anakmu yang dimana disitu terpajang lambang keluarga Uzumaki.

Kau mencoba memutar kenopnya, akan tetapi tidak bisa. Pintunya terkancing, dan hal itu membuat Kushina dilanda rasa gelisah yang tinggi, apakah jangan-jangan anakmu betul-betul membencimu.

''Naruto.. Buka pintunya sayang'' Selembut mungkin kau membujuk anakmu untuk membuka pintunya yang terkunci.

''Pergilah Kaa-san, aku mau sendirian!''

''Naruto, apakah kamu membenci Kaa-san?''

''Sangat! Aku sangat membenci Kaa-san!'' Pukulan sekuat tenaga The Rock ataupun John Cena tidak akan bisa melampiaskan betapa sakitnya hatimu ketika mendengar ucapan itu dari balik pintu kamar anakmu. Kau menangis tersedu-sedu, ini sangatlah menyakitkan.

''Na.. ruto. Tolong, jangan benci Kaa-san. Kaa-san akan lakukan apapun untuk menghapus bencimu kepada Kaa-san'' Kau jatuh terduduk, kau tidak kuat lagi menahan berat badanmu dan semua itu akibat serangan kata menyakitkan milik anakmu.

''Benarkah? Kaa-san janji!''

''Kaa-san.. Janji'' Dengan susah payah kau menelan ludahmu sendiri untuk memperlanlancar perkataanmu. Dan ketika pintu kamar anakmu terbuka menampilkan sosok Naruto, entah kenapa kau mendapat kekuatan dan dengan cepat menyerang anakmu dengan pelukan kasih sayangmu.

''Kaa..-san?'' Kau benamkan kepala anakmu dalam dekapan dadamu, membuat wajah anakmu memerah padam dan kau tidak tahu akan itu, Kau menangis. Kau semakin mempererat pelukan itu.

''Naruto.. Tolong, jangan benci Kaa-san'' Kau terdorong jatuh akibat anakmu sendiri yang mendorongmu dan melepaskan pelukan itu. Dan hal itu membuatmu kaget bukan main, kenapa? Kenapa anaknya berperilaku kasar terhadapnya. Dan Kushina bersumpah ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendapat kekasaran anaknya.

''Aku benci! Sangat benci sekali!''

''Na.. ru.. to''

''Aku benci.. aku benci ketika aku tidak bisa membuat acara spesial untuk hari ini!'' Kau bingung oleh perkataan anakmu.

''Apa maksudmu? Naruto''

''Selamat hari ibu! Maafkan sikapku tadi Kaa-san, itu hanya sandiwara untuk memperlanjar kejutan ini, dan maaf aku hanya bisa memberi Kaa-san bunga ini'' Engkau terdiam, berbeda dengan anakmu yang tersenyum lebar sambil membawa bunga bermahkota ungu itu menghadap dirimu. Kau berdiri, lalu menampar anakmu membuat anakmu shock bukan main.

''Jangan lakukan itu lagi,'' Kemudian kau mendekapnya, mengelus pipi yang tadi sempat menjadi korban penamparanmu. Menangis haru, kau sekarang tahu, bahkan lebih tahu bahwa anakmu tidak akan berubah sikap terhadap dirimu. Dan kau baru tahu dan mengerti bahwa ini adalah hari ibu, dan kau melupakannya.

''Aku.. sangat menyayangimu. Jangan lakukan itu lagi ya, aku khawatir tahu'' Naruto tersenyum, walaupun masih terasa sakit akibat penamparan tadi, namun obat yang berupa usapan halus milik ibunya sangat ampuh untuk tidak merasakan lagi rasa sakit itu.

''Hmm, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi Kaa-san. Maaf, aku membuat Kaa-san khawatir.'' Mengambil bunga yang ada ditangan Naruto, kau mencium sesaat wangi bunga tersebut dan selepas itu kau mencium sayang kening anakmu membuatnya tertawa halus sekaligus malu akibat tabiatmu.

''Jangan lakukan itu Kaa-san, aku malu''

''Hey kenapa malu, Naruto kan anak Kaa-san jadi jangan malu-malu'' Dan perasaan yang dari dulu kau tidak ketahui, mulai memunculkan dirinya hingga membuatmu perlahan-lahan tahu akan perasaan itu. Perasaan cinta yang sungguh besar, melebihi kasih sayangmu selama ini.

''Terima kasih ya, Kaa-san sangat senang. Kaa-san bahkan lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ibu, haha sepertinya Kaa-san sudah mulai tua.''

''Memangnya Kaa-san sekarang berumur berapa?''

''30 tahun''

''30 tahun! Itu masih muda Kaa-san!''

''Eh, hahaha.. Terserah apa katamu deh, Naruto..-kun''

.

.

.

 **-Family In Love-**

 **6 tahun kemudian..**

20 tahun sudah umur anakmu, dan itu masih terasa singkat bagimu. Kau terdiam dengan senyuman cantik yang tidak pernah hilang, kau memandang anakmu yang kini sedang berdiri didepanmu dengan pakaian yang rapih.

Tuxedo hitam dengan bawahan yang cocok membuat penglihatan mata terhadap anakmu menjadi sempurna, membawa getaran hati yang tidak kunjung berhenti sedari tadi. Kau berdiri dari tempat dudukmu, mendekat dan memeluk sayang anak yang dulu hampir kau gugurkan.

Namun berterima kasihlah kepada ibu dan keluargamu yang terus-menerus menasehati untuk tidak menggugurkan kandungannya yang genap 2 bulan kala itu. Dan sekarang kau bersyukur, lihatlah anakmu.. dia terlihat tampan.

''Kaa-san, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang special untuk Kaa-san''

''Apa itu sayang?'' Naruto melepas lembut pelukanmu, membuatmu sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa lebih lama lagi memeluk dan menghirup bau harum anakmu. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan membukanya, menampilkan sesosok gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut sama sepertimu dengan gaun hitamnya tengah tersenyum kepadamu.

Kau kaget, siapa dia? Hatimu berkecamuk tidak karuan. Dia memberimu salam dan kau membalasnya hingga kau menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Satu hal yang Kushina benci adalah rasa cemburu.. kepada anaknya sendiri.

Kushina memandang diam ketika tangan besar milik Naruto menggenggam halus tangan gadis cantik yang belum kau ketahui namanya. Naruto menuntunnya dan membawanya untuk duduk bersama, menatapmu dengan raut yang terpasang bahagia sekaligus gugup. Kau merasa.. ada sesuatu yang aneh.

''Kaa-san, ini pacarku namanya Sāra.'' Kalimat penuh makna dari mulut anakmu, membuatmu tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya diamlah yang sekarang kau lakukan. Mencoba berpikir cepat namun kau tidak bisa, hatimu ada sesuatu yang bergejolak. Apa ini.. apa ini!

Kau berteriak dalam diam, membuat gadis yang duduk bersama dengan anakmu menjadi gugup. Dan ketika kau melihat tangan putih gadis yang bernama Sāra dicium lembut oleh anakmu, membuatmu.. marah dan cemburu?

''Dan aku berencana untuk melamarnya, apakah Kaa-san setuju dengan pilihanku?'' Melihat bagaimana anakmu tersenyum kepadamu penuh harap, membuatmu serasa mati. Mati akan perasaan yang entah kenapa.. muncul.

''Naruto, Kaa-san kan sudah bilang. Carilah pendamping hidup sama seperti Kaa-san!''

''Jadi Sāra?'' Naruto kaget sekaligus gugup akan jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan olehmu, dia terdiam dengan menggenggam erat tangan putih pacarnya membuatmu kian memanas, dan itu entah kenapa terjadi kepada dirimu.

''Pacarmu tidak seperti Kaa-san, aku tidak setuju dengan pilihanmu!''

''Ta-tapi, Kaa-san Sāra berambut merah, sikapnya lembut dan sangat menyayangi anak-anak, dan kupikir Sāra adalah sosok pendamping yang cocok sama seperti perintah Kaa-san,'' Kau menelan ludahmu yang entah kenapa terasa sulit, melihat bagaimana kagetnya anakmu ketika mendengar jawabanmu dan pacarnya yang menundukan wajahnya tidak berani beradu pandang dengan dirimu.

''Jadi, aku mohon pertimbangkan dulu Kaa-san!''

''Sebelum kau membantah! Cermati dulu perintah Kaa-san, carilah yang sama sepertiku yaitu sama seperti fisikku secara sempurna!'' Dan entah kenapa rasa cemburu itu membuatmu marah terhadap anakmu yang sedang kaget dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir.

''Mana mungkin ada yang sama persis seperti Kaa-san!''

''Jika tidak ada, maka nikahi saja Kaa-san!''

''APA!'' Teriak kedua orang yang ada dihadapanmu mengalahkan suara petir ataupun halilintar yang entah kenapa sedang mengamuk diluar, kau pun sama kagetnya dengan dua orang itu. Kau tidak tahu, kenapa kalimat itu meluncur lancar dari mulutmu.

Pupil matamu mengecil dengan telapak tanganmu yang menutup mulutmu yang.. kotor. Kau mengumpat dalam hatimu, mengumpat betapa bodoh dan bejad mulutmu yang dengan lancar mengatakan itu.

''Kaa-san gila!'' Kau menangis ketika mendengar bentakan kasar anakmu, melihat bagaimana dia menggebrak meja dengan keras membuat dirimu dan pacar Naruto terlonjak kaget akan aksinya.

''Sāra! Kau pulanglah dulu!'' Dalam ketegangan yang ada Sāra mengangguk kaku dan bergegas meninggalkan kedua orang yang merupakan ibu dan anak yang sedang memiliki sebuah masalah.

''Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu''

''Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku pamit dulu''

Engkau terduduk lesu dengan lelehan air mata yang terus menerus mengalir dari mata indahmu membawa rasa sakit yang mengalir juga didalamnya. Kau terisak keras mengabaikan anakmu yang sekarang ini berdiri tepat didepanmu dengan sorot mata tajam.

''Bisa jelaskan apa maksud perkataan Kaa-san!'' Kau tidak menjawabnya, melainkan air matamu lah yang menjawabnya. Membuat Naruto yang tidak berbuat apapun sekarang berbuat sesuatu, Naruto membawamu ke kamar dalam gendongan ala pengantin.

''Maafkan aku Naruto, maafkan aku.. Aku, aku-arggh''

Hingga sampai pada tempatnya kau dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Naruto di sebuah ranjang yang sudah lama ditiduri olehmu, dalam kesendirian. Inginnya kau protes akan penghempasan itu, namun semua kata-kata protes itu tidak bisa kau ucapkan.

Bibir yang kau punya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau duga, manis. Kau merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat hatimu bergejolak senang. Matamu terpejam menikmati bagaimana rasa manis yang melebihi permen.

Tanganmu terangkat, meraih segala sesuatu untuk memperdalam rasa manis itu, kau menjilat mulai menjilat. Merasakan bagaimana lidahmu bertemu dengan sejenis yang basah serta menggiurkan. Kau semakin rakus, bahkan kau tidak tahu bahwa permen yang kau emut sekarang tengah kewalahan.

''Kaa-san..''

''Cium aku lagi!'' Sekarang kau menyetujui perasaanmu untuk memiliki Naruto sepenuhnya, kau gila sama seperti perkataan anakmu tadi. Ya kau gila, Kushina gila akan anaknya ini.

Kau meraih leher Naruto dan berusaha untuk menyatukan bibirmu dengan bibirnya lagi, kau kecanduan akan bibir itu. Namun Naruto menyangkal dan menahan semua tarikanmu dengan topangan tangan besar miliknya. Membuat kecewa bukan main.

''Kaa-san.. Apakah Kaa-san mencintaiku?''

''Ya Kaa-san sangat mencintaimu, sangat, sangat mencintaimu.. Kau sempurna untuk seorang anakku, kau luar biasa, kau hebat. Mungkin aku adalah ibu yang memiliki sebuah perasaan yang ingin menjalin hubungan lebih dengan anaknya sendiri.'' Kau menangis, kau sadar. Sadar akan semuanya, perasaanmu dan juga hatimu. Kau mulai mengerti, mulai mengerti akan segalanya yang tersembunyi dalam hati kelammu sebagai seorang ibu.

Kau menginginkan hubungan lebih, lebih dari hubungan kasih sayang antara ibu dan anak. Kau menginginkan hubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih ataupun suami istri. Kau sadar, dan mulai mengerti itu. Dan Kushina benci, ketika perasaan itu datang padanya.

''Aku sadar, ternyata aku sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan aku cemburu ketika kamu bercanda dan tertawa bersama teman perempuanmu''

''Kenapa? Kenapa Kaa-san merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku!'' Kau merasakan lagi, bibirmu diserang lagi. Namun kali ini kau terdiam, tidak membalas rakus seperti tadi, karena kau terkejut akan perkataan anakmu, Naruto. Kali ini juga, ciuman itu tidak bertahan lama.

''Kau.. Mencintaiku?''

''Kaa-san tidak boleh merasakan perasaan terlarang ini. Cukup hanya aku yang memilikinya, hanya aku saja Kaa-san!''

''Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku! Tidak, aku tidak akan membuang perasaan ini!'' Kau menyerangnya, mencium dengan segala nafsu yang kau punya membuat anakmu kewalahan. Kau terdiam, mencoba berpikir apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk kedepannya. Berpikir dan berpikir, hingga kau mencapai sesuatu yang nikmatnya tiada tara dari organ yang dahulunya sebagai jalur untuk mengeluarkan anakmu.

''Kaa-san, cukup'' Tidak ada kata cukup untuk dirimu ketika kau sudah bersangkut paut dengan anakmu, kau tidak memperbolehkan anakmu untuk menghirup udara membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Kau rakus dan juga mesum.

''A-aku..'' Hingga kau sadar atas apa yang kau lakukan. Ya tuhan apa yang terjadi, kenapa diriku seperti ini. Ampunilah aku, ampunilah aku ya tuhan. Maafkan aku, aku mencintai anak yang sudah engkau titipkan kepadaku, maafkan aku ya tuhan. Maafkan aku!

Kau menjerit didalam hatimu. Terus menerus mengucapkan kata yang tidak bersuara itu. Kau memandang kedepanmu dengan suara yang berhias bergemuruh akibat hujan yang sedang melanda daerahmu, dan kau melihat anakmu menangis sama seperti dirimu.

''Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku, Naruto'' Kau berusaha mengusap air mata itu, namun tanganmu terhenti oleh sebuah tangan lain milik anakmu yang kini memegangnya. Ketika kau akan mengucapkan kata maaf, bibirmu kembali bungkam oleh bibir anakmu.

''Tidak perlu minta maaf Kaa-san. Kaa-san tidak salah, akulah yang salah. Aku.. aku begitu terobsesi pada Kaa-san, melihat bagaimana Kaa-san mendidikku dan selalu memperhatikanku,''

''Aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh pada diriku, yaitu mencintai Kaa-san. Mencintai yang tidak wajar, melebihi ukuran mencintai anak dan ibu pada umumnya.''

''Aku.. aku gila, nyaris gila pada saat Kaa-san menerima tamu seorang lelaki yang ingin melamar Kaa-san. Tapi aku bersyukur, karena Kaa-san tidak menerimanya.'' Kau merasakan kembali bibir anakmu tetapi bukan pada mulutmu yaitu berada pada pipimu.

''Saat itu aku mulai sadar, bahwa perasaan ini bukanlah sebuah perasaan yang baik. Aku berkonsultasi dengan guruku, mencari dan memahami arti dari hukum persilangan mendel, dan aku menemukan..''

''Bahwa anggota keluarga tidak diperbolehkan untuk menikah, jika saja menikah maka keturunannya akan cacat. Aku sadar dan mulai mengerti.''

''Kaa-san tahu? Betapa beratnya aku mencoba menghilangkan perasaan itu dengan mencari pasanganku, namun ironi. Ketika aku sudah mempunyai pacar, dan aku selalu memerhatikannya, aku.. tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini.''

''Perasaan terkutuk yang mendekam pada diriku! Dan aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Sāra, yang hanya aku cintai adalah dirimu, Kaa-san!''

''CUKUP!'' Kau berteriak, mencegah Naruto untuk berucap lebih lama, kata-kata anakmu, semua pengakuannya malah membuat hatimu terasa.. senang. Sadarlah, dia anakmu, anak yang sudah kau besarkan dan kau didik.

Akan tetapi, kau malah melawan kesadaran itu dengan ingin memiliki sepenuhnya anakmu. Kau sudah sadar, ya kau sudah sadar. Sadar dan merasakan bahwa kau mencintai anakmu, melebihi apapun.

Kau tersenyum dengan leleham air matamu. Dengan gerakan lembut khas seorang ibu kau mengusap pipi yang berhias guratan halus mirip kucing anak satu-satumu. Kau menatapnya dengan, cinta.

''Kaa-san senang,'' Kau tertawa, akan tetapi matamu malah mengeluarkan air mata.

''Kaa-san senang sekali.. Akhirnya Kaa-san bisa mengerti perasaan Naruto-kun, kepadaku.'' Naruto memelukmu bagaikan bantal guling yang ada di kamarnya. Kau mengelus pelan surai emasnya, kau tersenyum ketika mendengar kata anakmu.

Kata yang begitu halus, menggelitiki telingamu. Matamu terpejam merasakan betapa hangat dan harumnya tubuh yang sedang memelukmu. Kau akhirnya tahu.. tahu segalanya. Bahwa kata-kata yang dulu kau ucapkan, pasti akan kembali lagi padamu.

Kata yang indah sekaligus mematikan bagi perasaanmu. Kata yang menenangkan, hangat dan nyaman. Kau bahagia.. sangat bahagia. Teramat sangat bahagia. Dan pada akhirnya kau tertidur dengan anakmu dalam dua tubuh yang saling berhimpit.

Tertidurpun kau tidak akan bisa menghilangkan kata itu. Berdengung terus bagaikan nyamuk yang mengitarimu. Kata yang.. Begitu sempurna.

.

.

.

''Kaa-san jangan pergi dariku ya, aku sangat mencintai Kaa-san. Kaa-san milikku begitu pun aku milik Kaa-san.''

''Selamanya..''

.

.

 **Tbc or End?**

 **A/N :** Fiuh, fanfic lama yang menjamur. Akhirnya aku publish juga, rasanya lega jika fanfic ini sudah aku publish. Gimana? Aku sebenarnya sih masih mempunyai ide untuk melanjutkannya, tetapi itu terserah anda sekalian.

Ini merupakan Kushina-side.. Rencananya sih chapter depan Naruto-side. Jika ini mendapat respon bagus, pasti akan aku lanjutkan. Entah itu kapan publishnya, dunia nyata lebih penting dari dunia fantasy ini.

Review kalian, Fav, ataupun follow sangat berperan bagi kecepatan tangan untuk mengetik loh. Percaya gak percaya, Review itu sangat penting bagi para Author. Jika ada Author yang tidak mau Review ahh dia munafik, dan mungkin jika ada hanya satu atau dua orang saja.

Aku sih tergantung kalian saja mau me Review atau tidak.. tetapi aku sangat butuh Review. Untuk masukan dan untuk perbaikan, dan jangan lupakan untuk menambah semangat mengetik.

Salam sejahtera..

 **Kuro Senju-Uchiha out..**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : not own anything**

 **Warning : Tipo, Incest, and many more…**

Standar disclaimer applied

 **Family In Love**

A Kuro Senju-Uchiha creation

.

.

Aku anaknya, anak kandungnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa ayahku, yang kutahu adalah bagaimana aku menjalani hidup dengan ibuku. Ibu yang begitu sempurna.

Sampai sempurnanya.. bahkan aku sampai jatuh cinta pada malaikat terlihat tersebut. Apa yang aku pikirkan, aku anaknya.. anak yang tidak pantas untuk menjalin kasih dengan ibunya sendiri.

-Uzumaki Naruto-

.

.

.

 **Naruto 6 tahun**

''Naruto, kamu tidak apa-apa nak?'' Ibumu datang, dengan sejuta kenyaman yang ada hingga kau melupakan rasa sakit atas luka yang habis jatuh dari latihan sepedamu. Kau tersenyum ketika melihat raut khawatir ibumu.

''Aku tidak apa-apa Kaa-san, aku kan kuat!'' Kau sebisa mungkin berdiri, dan mulai mengambil kembali sepedamu yang terjatuh dan menaikinya kembali, namun ketika kau akan mengayun pedal itu, semuanya terhenti oleh pelukan ibumu.

''Sudah, jangan paksakan.'' Kau terdiam, akan nuansa hangat yang bersumber dari pelukan ibumu, Kushina. Kau tersenyum senang akan itu semuanya, kehangatan ini.. sangatlah berbeda.

''Aku tidak suka melihat anak tersayangku memaksakan diri. Ayo pulang, biar aku obati lukamu ya.'' Dan pada akhirnya kau menyerah dengan semua perhatian ibumu. Dengan semangat kau menjawab perkataan ibumu.

''Baiklah, tapi nanti malam temani aku tidur ya, Kaa-san!''

''Hmm, tenang saja, Kaa-san akan selalu bersamamu Naruto, hehehe~''

''Hahaha, Kaa-san yang terbaik! Aku cinta Kaa-san!''

''Aku juga cinta dan sayang sekali sama Naru, umm imut sekali~'' Kushina mencubit pipimu dengan gemas dengan wajah yang bahagia, membuatmu ingin protes namun mulutmu tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi ketika Ibumu langsung membawamu dalam dekapannya.

Kau terdiam, lalu detik berikutnya kau tersenyum senang dan mendekap lebih keras pelukan ibumu. Hingga kau tersadar sesuatu, yaitu sepedamu.

''Kaa-san, sepadanya!?'' Merasakan betapa hangat dan basah ketika bibir ibumu mengenai keningmu, membuat dirimu harus menatap ibumu dengan bingung dan sambil membersihkan bekas ciuman itu yang entah kenapa mengganggumu.

''Kaa-san!''

''Tenang Naruto-kun, sepedanya biar diurus oleh pengawal Kaa-san''

''Umm!'' Kau merajuk, demi apapun itu kau tidak senang ketika sepedanya harus disentuh oleh pengawal berbaju rapih yang selalu senan tiasa ada disampingmu dan ibumu. Kau menatap ibumu dengan jengkel, tetapi ibumu menatapmu dengan senyumannya.

''Kaa-san! Aku tidak suka sepedaku dibawa oleh mereka!''

''Um? Memangnya kenapa?''

''Karena aku tidak suka saja! Aku hanya ingin Kaa-san yang membawanya'' Ibumu tertawa halus ketika mendengar perkataan polosmu. Membuatmu semakin merajuk.

''Kaa-san!''

''Kamu itu.. ada-ada saja. Baiklah Kaa-san yang akan bawa sepedanya Dattebane~'' Merubah rautmu yang merajuk menjadi bahagia, kau tersenyum senang ketika ibumu melangkah kembali dan membawa sepeda itu dengan menuntunnya. Tidak dengan dirimu yang masih digendongnya.

Kau tertawa bersama dengan ibumu. Melepas segala rasa bahagia yang kau miliki. Hingga pada akhirnya dengan tertawaan dan candaanmu membawa kerumahmu dengan cepat, kau tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Yang kau tahu adalah kehangatan dari pelukan ibumu yang tidak pernah lepas sedari tadi. Kau.. menyukainya. Menyukai segalanya dari ibumu. Sangat.. sangat menyukainya.

.

.

.

 **-Family In Love-**

 **.**

 **Naruto 17 tahun**

Kau memandang sengit kedepanmu, menghiraukan formulir kertas yang tadinya merupakan sebuah hal penting menjadi tidak penting dengan tidak baik lagi, rusak. Kau mengeratkan rahangmu, menahan segala rasa amarah yang memuncak.

Lihat dia, betapa kurang ajarnya orang itu. Berani-beraninya melamar ibunya. Kau marah, namun tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Hingga kau sadar akan sesuatu, kenapa dirimu bisa marah. Kenapa, justru kau harus senang karena ibumu akan bahagia dengan pendamping hidupnya. Kau sadar! Bahwa kau mencintai ibumu lebih, lebih besar dari rasa sayang.

Kau mencemkram erat dada kirimu, apa yang salah? Kenapa perasaan itu ada pada dirinya. Kau menatap kedepanmu lagi, tetapi kini kau bersembunyi dalam dinding ruang tamu. Mendengarkan segala perkataan yang tercurahkan oleh lelaki kurang ajar itu.

''Begini Kushina-san, sesungguhnya ketika aku melihatmu dan memerhatikanmu.. aku jadi suka padamu, aku jatuh cinta padamu.'' Kau mengeratkan lebih rahangmu, menutup mata indahmu dan kau melampiaskan amarahmu kepada kertas tak berdosa yang ada dalam genggamanmu.

''Maukah kau menikah denganku?'' Sudah cukup, kau pergi. Pergi dari perbincangan antara ibumu dengan orang asing yang entah kenapa membuatmu merasa.. cemburu dan marah. Kau pergi kekamarmu, mengambil sebuah jaket dan membawa kunci motormu dan pergi lagi menuju ke pintu depan untuk pergi dari rumah ini dengan membawa motormu.

''Naruto-kun?'' Kau masih marah, dan masih cemburu hingga panggilan ibumu yang ada diruang tamu dihiraukan olehmu, kau melihat sekilas lelaki kurang ajar itu yang entah kenapa tersenyum lembut kepadamu.

Cih, kurang ajar! Lihat senyuman memuakkan itu, kau tidak akan bisa menghajarnya jika ada ibumu didepanmu, dan kau harus menghela nafasmu.

''Aku pergi dulu Kaa-san, aku mau mencari angin bersama temanku'' Dan kau kembali melangkah cepat untuk segera pergi dari rumah yang entah kenapa menyiksamu.

''Hati-hati Naruto-kun!'' Kau membalasnya dengan pintu yang kau tutup sedikit keras, kau menutup matamu. Dan detik berikutnya kau melampiaskan amarahmu kepada sebotol kaleng munuman yang kosong. Kau marah, sangat marah.

Dan sesegera mungkin kau langsung menaiki motormu dan melaju dengan kencang, yang sekarang ada dipikiranmu adalah menuju rumah teman baikmu, yaitu Sasuke.

''Bagaimana, Kushina-san?''

''Umm, maaf Yagura-san. Aku.. tidak bisa,''

''O-oh begitu.''

''Anda tidak apa-apa?''

''Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas jawabanmu Kushina-san, maaf jika aku mengganggumu.'' Dan perbincangan itu, belumlah diketahui oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

 **-Family In Love-**

Selepas kau menetralisir amarahmu dengan bermain bersama teman baikmu, kau sesegera mungkin untuk pulang karena hari sudah sore. Kau menyesal, bagaimana jika ibumu khawatir kepadamu dan tidak mau makan sebelum dirimu pulang.

Dan sekarang dalam motor yang sedang kau kendarai dengan kencang mendecih tidak suka. Egois sekali, seharusnya kau membiarkan ibumu bahagia dengan pendamping hidupnya. Kau payah, kenapa juga kau malah mencintai ibumu. Bodohnya dirimu, tuhan mengutukmu! Tuhan mengutukmu.

Ketika kau sudah sampai di rumahmu, dan memasukkan kembali motormu dalam garasi. Kau sesegera mungkin melangkahkan kakimu menuju kedalam rumahmu demi melihat keadaan ibumu. Dan benar apa dugaanmu, kau menemukan ibumu tertidur dalam meja makan yang dimana disitu ada berbagai makanan yang kemungkinan sudah dingin.

Kau menatap sendu keadaan ibumu yang sedang tertidur. Kau dengan pelan menggoyangkan badan itu berusaha untuk membangunkannya, dan sekarang kau merasa bersalah karena pergi selama ini.

''Kaa-san, bangun.''

''Umhh~'' Tubuh itu mulai bergerak, dan kau mulai menjaga jarak antara dirimu dengan ibumu. Kau menatap ibumu yang mulai membuka matanya, dan kau tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

''Naruto?'' Mengembangkan lagi senyummu, dan kau merasakan suatu kehangatan yang memang kau inginkan. Kehangatan berupa pelukan sayang dari ibu tercintamu yang.. cantik. Sungguh cantik.

''Kenapa baru pulang? Kaa-san khawatir,'' Tidak melepas pelukan itu, kau tersenyum lagi, dan lagi. Mungkin hanya kepada ibumu lah, kau akan tersenyum terus-menerus, bagaikan orang gila.

''Maaf, membuat Kaa-san khawatir,'' Kau mempererat pelukan itu, membawa tubuh ramping ibumu dalam dekapanmu. Menghirup bau harum rambut indah ibumu yang berwarna merah menjuntai kebawah, kau sampai tergila-gila untuk terus menghirupnya.

''Aku, hanya mencari angin saja kok, Kaa-san'' Kau melepas pelukan itu, membawa wajah cantik bagaikan dewi itu menatap tepat kearah wajahmu. Ibumu tersenyum, dan kau.. mulai merasakan perasaan yang aneh.

''Oke, aku sedang gembira Naruto. Coba tebak apa yang membuatku gembira ne~!'' Kau merasakannya, merasakan hal itu. Ya merasakan bahwa ibumu tidak akan lagi kau genggam dalam tidurmu, tidak bisa lagi menghirup bebas wangi rambut indahnya, dan lainnya. Kau merasakan.. bahwa ibumu menerima laki-laki itu.

Kau tersenyum kecut, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa itu memang seharusnya ibumu lakukan. Hidup tanpa adanya seorang pendamping, memang sulit. Dan kau mengakui itu, bahwa ibumu tidak ada pendampingnya. Kau inginnya menjadi pendamping itu, namun.. kenyataan pahit menghantuimu.

Kau tidak lain, adalah seorang anak. Anak kandung dari ibumu, ibu yang cantiknya tiada tara ini yang telah berhasil merebut hatimu tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Kau sadar, bahwa cintamu.. telah salah.

''Pasti Kaa-san menerima lamaran laki-laki tadi, dan akan membangun rumah tangga?'' Kau tahu, kau memuakkan. Sangat memuakkan dengan senyuman bodohmu itu.

''Mou~ Bukan itu, coba tebak lagi!'' Kaget? Kau terkejut ketika mendengar itu? Itu berarti ibumu menolak lamaran itu. Entah kau harus berteriak girang dengan goyang gangnam style, atau menembak mati dirimu. Yang sekarang ada dalam dirimu adalah rasa bahagia.

''Jadi? Kaa-san menolak lamaran tadi?'' Kushina tersenyum, sambil mengelus pelan pipi anakmu yang halus dengan sedikit kasar dibagian guratan mirip kucing, Kushina membawa tubuh tegap anaknya untuk kembali bersatu dalam pelukannya.

''Kaa-san?'' Kau menantikan, jawaban apa yang akan dijawab oleh ibumu. ''Aku menolaknya, lagipula.. Aku,'' jantungmu berdetak tidak sesuai dengan irama yang normal, Kau mulai membuat opinimu sendiri bahwa ibumu akan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai dirimu.

Ah konyol, mana ada yang seperti itu. Mungkin hanya imajinasimu saja yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Dan kau, harus sesegera mungkin pergi kembali ke guru specialmu, dan mulai menanyakan tentang hubungan sedarah.

''Aku masih ingin sendirian, dengan anakku ini! Umm~ Imutnya~'' Well, walaupun sedikit melenceng dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, namun kata masih ingin sendiri dengan anakku. Kata itu memang sudah cukup baik untuk kau terima. Yah, akan tetapi.

Kau inginnya protes akan cubitan ibumu kepada kedua pipi kerenmu, namun hal itu tidak bisa kau lakukan. Karena ibumu sedang tertawa lepas, dengan memainkan pipimu.

''Kuaa-saom, Saikiit!'' Tertawa dan tertawa lagi, ibumu memang.. luar biasa.

''Dah, sekarang habiskan makanannya Tebbane!'' Uh, sedetik manis sedetik mengerikan. Dasar ibunya ini penuh akan kejutan.

''Tapi apa yang membuat Kaa-san bahagia?''

''Itu sekarang menjadi Pr-mu. Dah habiskan atau aku akan mencincang dagingmu dan memberikannya pada peliharaanku!'' Betul apa kata Shikamaru, ibu memang mengerikan.

''O-oke, Kaa-san!'' Dan kau mulai memakan makanan itu yang sudah dingin, namun tidak hilang dengan kelezatannya. Menguyah sambil berpikir, berpikir apa yang akan kau lakukan kedepannya. Kau bingung, bingung akan segalanya. Perasaanmu, dan kau mulai berpikir untuk mencari pasanganmu, sendiri.

.

.

.

 **-Family In Love-**

''Sara, aku mencintaimu'' Kenyataan pahit yang kau pegang sekarang ini mengawali keseharianmu dalam penderitaan. Kebohongan yang kau ucapkan, kepada sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah yang berdiri didepanmu, sekarang ini.

Jantungmu tidak berdebar-debar seperti pada umumnya seorang lelaki menyatakan cinta. Kau sama sekali tidak.. mencintai sosok gadis didepanmu ini. Namun, melihat bagaimana rasa cintamu kepada ibumu merupakan hal yang mustahil. Kau memberanikan dirimu untuk memulai jalan cinta baru dengan pendamping gadis ini.

Mata berpupil biru itu tidak menghadap penuh harap akan jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan oleh gadis ini. Jika ditolak maka dia akan mencarinya lagi, dan jika diterima maka dia akan berusaha menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang bernama Sara ini.

''Coba katakan itu sekali lagi!'' Kau membuang nafasmu, dan kau mengulangi kata itu. Dan detik berikutnya, kau merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda dari pelukan gadis ini. Ya, pelukan yang berbeda jauh sekali dengan pelukan hangat ibunya. Ini, tidak senikmat pelukan ibunya.

Namun kau justru membalas pelukan itu, membawa tubuh itu dalam genggamanmu. Mencoba menghirup bau harum rambut merah yang sama seperti ibumu, dan baunya pun berbeda. Tidak senikmat bau harum ibumu. Namun sekali lagi, kau akan berusaha untuk mencintai gadis ini.

Seragam sekolahmu, dengan keadaan yang sekarang ini berada pada halaman belakang sekolahmu yang ditumbuhi oleh rumput ilalang yang tinggi, membuat tubuhmu beserta tubuhnya terjatuh dalam laguna bunga yang indah. Menutupi segala rahasia yang sekarang ini kau lakukan pada gadis ini.

Kau menciumnya, dan gadis ini tidak begitu keberatan dengan ciumanmu. Saling membalas sapaan satu sama lainnya, membawa dampak nafsu yang kelewat batas untuk seorang yang baru resmi menjadi pasangannya. Dan kau sadar atas keliruanmu, kau berhenti menciumnya dan meninggalkan raut wajah kecewa dari Sara.

''Kenapa berhenti?'' Kau terdiam, tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataan itu. Sinar matahari sore menerpa wajahmu, memperlihatkan kepada gadismu betapa bersalahnya kau telah melakukan hal seperti tadi. Kau tertegun, ketika tangan putih milik gadismu mengelus pipimu. Kau melihatnya, melihat bahwa sekarang ini kau merasa bersalah dengan pernyataan tadi.

''Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah lama mencintaimu Naruto.'' Senyuman itu, senyuman cinta itu.

''Sudah lama sekali, namun aku tidak bisa mengutarakan rasa cintaku.'' Jangan, senyuman itu membuatmu merasa bersalah. Ya bersalah besar sekali dengan gadis ini. Gadis yang dari dulu adalah teman masa kecilmu.

''Karena, aku begitu takut jika nanti Naruto-kun menolakku. Oleh karena itu..'' Mulutmu terbuka, terkejut. Ketika tangan gadis ini berusaha untuk membuka kancing seragamnya.

''Cukup!'' Kau menghentikan kerja tangan itu dengan tanganmu. Membawa raut kebingungan dari gadis ini. Kau.. meneteskan air matamu, dan air mata itu menetes dan jatuh tepat pada mata indah Sara. Kau.. merasa bersalah. Karena kau bermaksud untuk menjadikan Sara sebagai pelariannya. Seharusnya kau tahu, bahwa pernyataan cinta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dianggap enteng. Permainan berhias semanis madu ini, jangan sampai kau remehkan.

Sekarang lihat bagaimana reaksi Sara ketika mendengar pengakuan cinta palsumu kepadanya. Dan itu membuatmu menangis seperti sekarang ini, dan membuat Sara menjadi bingung dan khawatir.

''Naruto-kun?'' Kau menciumnya lagi, dan berharap bahwa ciuman itu dapat menebus rasa bersalahmu dengan gadis ini. Dan dengan segenap jiwa ragamu, dengan tekad yang membara dalam tungku dirimu. Kau akan berusaha untuk mencintai.. Sara.

.

.

.

 **-Family In Love-**

 **.**

 **Naruto 20 tahun**

Hubungan yang menurutmu merupakan sebuah kesalahan sekarang telah berkembang dengan baik. Tidak terasa sudah 3 tahun kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sara dan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, serta kau juga mulai menyukai gadismu. Namun tidak hilang dengan cintamu kepada ibumu.

Dan demi menghapus tuntas rasa cinta terlarang ini, kau berencana untuk memperkenalkan pacarmu Sara kepada ibumu, dan akan berencana juga untuk melamarnya. Dan dengan mendapat restu itu kau pasti bisa dengan mudah menghilangkan perasaan itu.

Akan tetapi.. Perkataan itu mengubah segalanya yang yang ada dalam hatimu. Cinta kepada Sara yang sekarang ini akan menjadi bunga dalam hatimu, harus rela menjadi layu dan hancur akibat perkataan itu. Perkataan mengejutkan, dari ibumu.

''Jika tidak ada, maka nikahi saja Kaa-san!'' Kau mendengar itu, mendengar bagaimana nada paksaan itu menghantam telingamu. Melihat dan mendengarkan sendiri pengakuan yang selama ini kau impikan, dan hanya bisa terwujud dalam mimpimu.

Sekarang ini menjadi kenyataan. Kau kalut, berteriak dengan kebersamaan dengan pacarmu. Kau menukik alismu setajam mungkin. Menggebrak meja dengan tidak biadab, dan menatap tajam ibumu sendiri. Kau senang, namun sekarang ini kau tidak bisa melampiaskannya dengan adanya Sara disisimu.

Kau akhirnya tahu, bahwa kekuatan cinta terlarangmu tidak akan bisa dikalahkan dengan kekuatan cinta palsu ini. Kau menyuruh Sara untuk pulang, dan tidak bermaksud untuk mengantarnya. Dan ketika semuanya sepi, hanya ada kau dan ibumu yang sedang menangis.

Kau melampiaskan perasaanmu yang terlarang itu dalam lengkungan malam yang berhias cambuk petir membelah langit. Larut dalam empuknya ranjang yang ada dalam kamar ibumu, kau.. melampiaskannya.

Saling mengeluarkan perasaan masing-masing. Berbagi kehangatan dalam naungan semanis madu, memagut bagaikan permen lolipop. Dan semua itu tercampur dalam satu malam. Tenggelam, dan tenggelam.

Hingga pada akhirnya, kau hanya ingin bersama ibumu untuk selamanya. Dan akan terus bersama dalam naungan bunga mawar hitam, yang terlarang.

.

.

.

 **-Family In Love-**

 **.**

 **Putar lagu Shontelle – Impossible**

 **.**

''Naruto, bagaimana? Apakah Kaa-sanmu sudah memberi restu?'' Kau menatap Sara dengan dingin, tidak sehangat dahulu kala kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan gadis ini. Namun, dibalik wajah yang terukir datar itu kau menyembunyikan rasa bersalahmu dengan seorang diri.

''Tidak, Kaa-san tidak memberi restu.'' Kau melihat bagaimana wajah terlukanya Sara ketika mendengar ini. Menunduk dalam diam, dan kau hanya memerhatikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

''Begitu ya'' Kau bahkan tahu, bahwa gadis ini tengah menahan tangisannya. Begitu terdengar jelas dengan hanya caranya berbicara. Kau menaruh kedua telapak tanganmu pada pipinya yang lembut. Menggerakkan paksa kepala bermahkota merah itu untuk menghadap wajahnya.

''Percayalah.. Ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya.'' Dan air mata itu akhirnya keluar dari sarangnya. Membawa rasa bersalah yang semakin besar dalam dirimu.

''Maafkan aku, sekarang kau tampar saja aku! Jika itu dapat menahan rasa sakitmu!'' Kau berteriak dalam heningnya sore yang ada di taman bunga ini. Jutaan buih air yang membentuk sungai itu menampilkan pantulan dirimu dengan Sara, dan pantulan itu terpaksa harus bergelombang tidak jelas. Karena ada sesosok katak yang mengganggunya.

''Aku tidak bisa!'' Bergantian dengan teriakan memilukan milik Sara, kau hanya bisa terdiam menahan segala rasa sakitmu. Kau menurunkan tanganmu, dan sekarang ini kau menggenggam erat kedua bahu Sara, yang bergetar.

''Sara..'' Suaramu mengalahkan segalanya, suara parau bagaikan seruling tanpa nada itu berkumandang.

''Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk memutuskan hubungan ini. Dan aku.. akan dijodohkan oleh pilihan Kaa-san.'' Ingin rasanya kau merobek mulut dan lidahmu sendiri tatkala kata itu yang keluar darinya. Kau berbohong, dan itu semua demi tidak ada yang mengganggu hubungan terlarangmu dengan ibu tercintamu.

''Kenapa.. Bukankah Kushina yang akan menikahimu! Kau jangan berbohong padaku Naruto!'' Kau terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar itu. Bagaimana Sara tahu bahwa dirimu tengah berbohong padanya.

''Naruto, aku tahu..'' Tangisan itu.

''Aku tahu segalanya tentang dirimu. Kau mencintai ibumu, lebih dari itu. Dan semua pandangamu terhadapnya memperjelas semua itu.'' Tangisan itu, senyuman itu. Kenapa?

''Naruto, aku juga tahu bahwa kau menyatakan cintamu kepadaku hanya untuk menghilangkan perasaan terlarangmu bukan?'' Kenapa? Kenapa bisa kau tahu segalanya tentang diriku ini.

''Jangan kau tutupi dariku Naruto. Aku tahu itu.. aku adalah teman masa kecilmu.'' Pandangan itu, mata bergetar itu.

''Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.'' Kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Kenapa dengan hatinya, kenapa hatimu justru bergetar takut akan kehilangan.. Sara.

''Dan akhirnya aku menghadapi momen ini. Momen dimana aku sudah tebak, bahwa kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkan perasaanmu terhadap ibumu, dan kau akan datang kepadaku untuk memutuskan hubungan palsu ini.'' Kau melepaskan tangan itu dari bahunya, dan sekarang ini tubuh Sara sedang memelukmu. Kau tidak bisa membalas pelukan itu, karena bagaimana pun juga. Tanganmu terlalu kotor untuk menyambut pelukan itu.

''Satu pesanku Naruto.. Perasaanmu terlarang, sangat terlarang.'' Tubuh itu kehilangan tenaga, hingga membuatmu mau tidak mau menjaga tubuh Sara dalam keterkejutan yang ada.

''Sara!'' Kau berteriak kalut, ketika mata itu tertutup.

''Tidak apa-apa Naruto.. Memang inilah takdirku. Aku menderita penyakit ini begitu lama'' Kau terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar itu.

''Apa maksudmu! Sekarang ayo kita ke dokter!'' Kau akan membawa tubuh itu, namun justru tubuh itu menolak. Sara tersenyum penuh arti dengan lelehan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Dan kau semakin dibuat takut, oleh keadaan gadis yang sudah lama menjadi temanmu ini.

''Sara kumohon.'' Tidak dengan senyuman itu, dan tidak dengan pandangan itu.

''Aku mencapai batasku Naruto. Selama ini aku bertahan hidup itu hanya untukmu, kau adalah tujuanku.'' Tidak.

''Tapi, sepertinya sudah selesai ya, hehe.'' Tidak!

''Akhirnya tujuanku terselesaikan, dengan tidak berguna aku bagimu lagi. Semoga kau menjalin hubunganmu dengan baik,'' TIDAK!

''Kau masih berguna! Jangan gila! Aku akan segera mengantarkanmu ke dokter bagaimana pun caranya!'' Dan kau berlari dengan membawa tubuh lemas Sara dengan lelehan darah yang menghias mulutnya. Kau menerjang badai angin yang sedang melanda daerahmu secara tiba-tiba. Hujan air dengan berhias cambuk alam itu tidak menghentikan langkah kakimu untuk terus berlari menuju klinik terdekat.

''Sara! Bertahanlah!'' Sara tersenyum, dan kau terpengarah akan senyuman itu. Rambutnya basah, menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya. Kau terduduk, dengan tubuh Sara yang sekarang ini sedang sekarat. Tetesan air hujan menimpa rambutmu, mengalir menelusuri helaiannya dan akhirnya menetes tepat pada dahi Sara.

''Terima kasih atas cintamu kepadaku.'' Suara halus itu.

''Selamat tinggal.. Naruto.'' Matamu melebar dengan guntur yang berdengung keras.

''TIDAK!'' Dan dengan teriakan itu, kau melampiaskan rasa sakitmu dan rasa bersalahmu kepada alam sekitar yang sedang menangis. Jalanan dengan kendaraan yang sepi, dan disitu kau jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh Sara yang sudah tidak bernafas lagi.

''BODOH! GADIS BODOH!'' Teriaknya pada tubuh yang kini telah tiada jiwanya.

''KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKAN PADAKU PENYAKITMU!'' Tidak ada hentinya, kau meneriaki Sara yang sayangnya hanya sia-sia belaka. Karena sekarang kau tahu, bahwa dia sudah tiada.

''Gadis bodoh..'' Dan akhirnya kau menangis dalam germecik hujan yang menghiasimu. Kau mengeratkan genggaman tanganmu, dan dengan sekuat tenaga menghantam aspal itu dengan tanganmu, dan pada akhirnya darahlah yang kau keluarkan.

''Sara.. Maafkan aku.'' Dan hari itupun tertutup oleh gorden hitam yang menutup segalanya. Membawa kehancuran hati bagimu, dan kau hanya bisa menangis menyesali segalanya.

.

.

.

 **-Family In Love-**

Pemakaman yang berlangsung singkat dengan tidak adanya keluarga Sara yang mendampingi. Dan hal itu memang seharusnya, karena Sara hidup sendirian selama ini. Dan kau sangat terpukul akan kematian teman masa kecilmu. Lihat batu nisan itu, kau tidak menyadarinya bahwa Sara akan bertemu dengan sang pencipta lebih cepat daripada dirimu.

Kau terdiam ketika dirasakan tanganmu dipegang oleh tangan lainnya, kau sudah tahu siapa tangan itu. Tangan yang memiliki kehangatan tersendiri dalam genggamannya, dan kehalusannya.

''Naruto..'' Kau menggenggam balik tangan itu, tangan ibumu. Dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan angin yang berdesir tajam. Membawa puluhan daun berguguran itu untuk terbang menuju angkasa lepas.

Dengan menaiki mobil yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya, kau melaju kencang dan bermaksud untuk kembali pulang menuju ke kediamanmu. Selepas mengemudi mobil dan berhasil sampai rumahnya dengan selamat. Kau dan ibumu masuk menuju rumah yang besarnya tidak terlalu seperti bangsawan.

''Kaa-san,'' Kau menatap ibumu sejenak, dan dibalasnya dengan senyuman hangat ''Aku ingin kita mengakhiri ini.'' Ibumu mengangkat alisnya bingung, pertanda bahwa dia belum mengetahui maksud dari perkataanmu.

''Maksudmu?'' Kau menghela nafasmu sejenak, walaupun rasanya berat untuk mengungkapkan kata ini. Namun, cintanya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Cintanya terlarang seperti apa kata Sara terhadapmu. Kau bimbang, diantara lanjut atau tidak.

Namun melihat bagaimana dunia ini bekerja, kau ragu. Ragu akan semuanya. Bahwa tak akan selamanya kau hidup bersama dengan ibumu. Tuhan menciptakannya berpasang-pasangan, dan kau merasa bahwa pasangan itu adalah bukan ibunya.

Ibu, adalah sosok pendamping yang dititip tuhan untukmu. Sosok yang bermaksud untuk mengajarimu untuk hidup didunia ini. Namun, kau justru menjadikan ibumu sebagai pasangan hidupmu. Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

''Hubungan ini. Hubungan ini salah Kaa-san.'' Kau terjatuh dalam empuknya sofa yang menjadi alasmu, dan ini semua berkat tamparan keras ibumu terhadap pipi yang berhias guratan itu. Kau memegang bekas tamparan itu dan menghadap kearah ibumu dengan pandangan sedih.

''Jangan berkata seperti itu!'' Kau merasakan rasa sakit, rasa sakit yang teramat besar melebihi rasa sakit ketika kau dihadapkan kematian temanmu, Sara. Ibumu menangis dengan memegang dada kirinya, dan kau tahu akan hal itu. Ibumu merasakan rasa sakit akibat perkataannya.

Kau menundukkan kepalamu, tidak berani menatap wajah ibumu yang sedang menangis yang merupakan sumber kelemahanmu. Kau terdiam, memikirkan apa yang kau lakukan seterusnya. Namun semua pemikiran itu buyar dengan adanya pelukan hangat ibumu.

''Jangan katakan itu Naruto.'' Antara malu dan terkejut. Malu karena posisi kepalamu yang terbenam dalam dada wanita khas ibu, dan terkejut karena mendapat usapan halus dikepalamu.

''Aku tahu ini terlarang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Aku teramat mencintaimu, Naruto'' Nada getir itu terdengar sampai ke gendang telingamu. Membuatmu tidak dapat melakukan tindakan apapun. Dalam sofa ini, ruangan tengah ini. Kau memeluknya dengan erat, membalas segala rasa cinta yang tercurahkan oleh ibumu.

Melepaskan pelukan itu dengan halus, kau mulai berjalan meninggalkan ibumu yang berdiri di ruang tamu dengan senyuman hangatnya. Kau tidak berniat untuk mencium dahinya, karena bagaimana pun kau tahu bahwa itu tidak diperlukan disaat seperti ini.

Berjalan menaiki anak tangga hingga menuju kamarmu, dan disitulah kau jatuh dalam lautan kesedihan. Kau menutup matamu dengan telapak tanganmu ketika mata itu tidak sengaja melihat foto Sara yang tersenyum cerah kepadamu.

Membuka kembali matamu, dan kau melihat diantara dua foto. Foto ibumu dan Sara, kau memerhatikan dua figur itu dengan raut wajah sedih. Kau terdiam, mana yang akan kau pilih nantinya. Perkataan Sara yang mengatakan bahwa ini terlarang, atau perkataan ibumu yang mengatakan ini baik-baik saja dan teruslah lanjutkan.

Dan kau pun harus menarik kembali kata-katamu yang sempat keluar pada malam penuh dosa itu, yang dimana terdapat perpaduan kasih antara dirimu dengan ibumu. Kata-kata yang kau keluarkan tanpa beban sedikitpun, dan saat ini kau menyesalinya karena telah berkata seperti itu.

Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan.. Pilihanmu ada pada dua foto itu. Sara atau Kushina, teman sekaligus pacar palsumu atau ibu sekaligus cintamu. Pilihamu.. menentukan bagaimana duniamu, kehidupanmu.. Bekerja.

.

.

.

 **To be continued..**

 **A/N :** Rencanaku akan membuat dua ending. Yaitu Happy ending dan Sad ending. Jika tidak suka Happy ending maka bisa membaca Sad ending begitu pula sebaliknya, ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda yang seperti ini. Jadi bagi reader yang meminta hal itu terjadi harap sabar ya, aku akan mempublishnya selepas hari raya idul fitri.

Jangan sungkan untuk me review. Karena Review kalian adalah obat untuk membuatmu semakin baik dan baik lagi.

 **A Kuro Senju-Uchiha out..**


End file.
